Emma and Regina's Super Sexy Mixtape
by RhysMerilot
Summary: Prompt challenge. Mostly established SwanQueen. Smut warning. Requests are welcome! More info inside...
1. Better Than Apple Pie

**Author's Notes: Okay, so a dear friend who is also my sounding board for everything SwanQueen accidentally inspired me to write this prompt challenge. Some things to keep in mind:  
>1) Yes I am taking requests, but do keep it simple. Each prompt will range anywhere from 500 words to 2,000, depending on the scenario. I will try to fulfill requests in a timely manner if I'm inspired and yes you will get a PM if I'm writing your prompt so you'll know before it's posted :)<strong>  
><strong>2) None of them are interconnecting, every one will be stand alone and yes, every single one will be rated M. I also suck at coming up with titles 99% of the time so bear with me here...<strong>  
><strong>3) The title is meant to be silly! My friend C mentioned how all my sex scenes should be put together like a mixtape and thus the idea was born. <strong>  
><strong>4) If a prompt is not from one of the two stories I currently have going, it will be made known. If it is a scene, future or past from a story, it will also be known and if the chapter is written or I have planned it for a specific one, the chapter itself will be noted as well. <strong>  
><strong>5) I have a <em>very<em> dirty mind, but I don't do full on bondage or BDSM. **  
><strong>6) Reviews feed the muse! Send me inspiration ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Prompt: Kitchen sex after dinner, established SwanQueen, Regina POV. Inspired by a little something-something I stumbled upon on tumblr the other day...<p>

Story: Scene from Miles to Go: Chapter 22 (forthcoming)

Timeline: AU 2013ish

Warnings: None

Author's Notes: This is actually a little scene I wrote ahead of time for my fic Miles to Go but it can actually be read as a stand alone as well. I'm starting off with this for two reasons, to get this thing going and to shamelessly promote Miles to Go at the same time. Enjoy and remember to review/favourite/follow! :)

* * *

><p>Regina smiled as she heard Emma enter the kitchen and she smiled again when she turned to look at Emma as she brought in the last of the dishes. She had the sleeves of her white blouse rolled up, the sink slowly filling with warm water and dish soap.<p>

"You're like the only person in existence that live in a mansion and doesn't even own a dishwasher."

"Am I?" Regina chuckled as she turned off the water and began to fill the sink with the dishes they'd used for dinner. "I had one in New York City, but since returning home to Storybrooke, I've learned that doing the dishes is a rather therapeutic chore."

"Seriously?" Emma chuckled as she bumped her hip into Regina's and they both exchanged a smile. "Do you think you can come over to the cottage tomorrow? There's a sink full of dishes waiting to be washed."

"I know," Regina replied, trying not to show the fact that every time she'd been over to the cottage there always seemed to be a sink full of dishes waiting to be washed. She'd been tempted to do them herself many times, but she never did. The cottage wasn't her home and she didn't do anyone else's dirty dishes but her own. "There is a fresh towel in that drawer over there," Regina said as she reached for the cloth. Emma gave her an incredulous look but opened the drawer and took out a tea towel. "I'll wash and you can dry. Just stack the dishes to the side and I'll put them away when I'm done."

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, a habit Regina noticed that hadn't been there the first time they were together. The minutes ticked by slowly as she washed and rinsed and handed the dish or glass to Emma to dry.

Dinner had been a pleasant one, one they'd managed to get through without forgetting the food completely and devouring each other instead. It had been a few days since they'd seen each other and it'd been the longest stretch of days since they started seeing each other again. Regina could feel the heat rising through her body as she thought of what had transpired in her office, and coincidentally the last time she and Emma had seen each other. The lunch Emma had brought her had been forgotten and she couldn't quite look at her desk the same way anymore, nor could she look at the small stack of paperwork that had been crumpled when Emma cleared off everything with one swipe of her arm.

As she dried her hands on the tea towel, Emma's hands went to her hips and she smiled as she felt Emma's lips kiss over the back of her neck lightly. She closed her eyes as Emma's hands deftly unbuttoned her slacks before moving to unbutton her blouse. Her mouth fell open, about to protest about doing this in the kitchen, but she knew that it would fall upon deaf ears and that Emma would take her in there no matter what she said.

Regina allowed Emma to slip her blouse off, sighing into Emma's soft touch as her lips continued to kiss over her neck, moving to her now bare shoulders and lightly tonguing the strap of her black lacy bra. She moved to feel Emma more fully against her and she moaned as she felt Emma's hips surge forward, connecting to her behind as her hands reached up to cup her breasts, her touch no longer light but firm. Her hands didn't linger and Regina knew from the way the blonde's lips were kissing over her shoulder, she was going to take exactly what she wanted and it would be quick, it would be hard, and just the thought of it had Regina's legs trembling.

Emma's hands moved down her stomach, the descent surprisingly slow. Regina gasped as Emma gripped her hips and pressed her body flush against her back. Emma's fingers grasped as her pants, but Regina couldn't take it any longer without kissing her. She spun around and captured Emma's lips with her own, moaning as Emma's arms slipped around her and she felt herself moving and suddenly she was spun around and Emma was lifting her up on to the island counter top.

"Emma, what—"

"Shh," Emma whispered, grinning salaciously as she placed one palm on the counter behind her and the other traveled over the expanse of her behind, moving to grasp her pliable flesh as she slipped her fingers through blonde hair. "Let me love you."

"Here?"

Emma chuckled throatily as she moved her hand between Regina's legs and cupped her over her pants. "Here."

Regina playfully rolled her eyes because Emma damn well knew what she meant and was just being cheeky. It was a part of her that she loved, just like all the rest of the reasons why she loved the gorgeous woman who was standing between her legs, her eyes clouded with lust as she licked over her lips.

Emma moved to grasp as her hip, pulling her a little closed to the edge as she moved forward, her stomach grinding into Regina's centre, eliciting a moan as a swell of arousal flooded through her body. She grasped on to Emma's head with her left hand, her right moving to the counter to balance herself and she pulled Emma in for a thoroughly passionate kiss before she felt Emma start to move down her body, her lips kissing over heated flesh as she made a gradual descent.

Regina's breath hitched in her chest as Emma trailed her tongue down between her breasts and used her teeth to tug at her bra but made no attempt to remove it. She continued, her breathing as ragged as Regina's was becoming, kissing over her abdomen and nipped at the skin just below her navel. Emma moved her legs until they were draped over her shoulders and another wave of arousal rolled through her and she could feel her clit starting to throb, making the fact that Emma was moving slowly and it was absolutely pure torture.

Leaning back as Emma's hands grabbed her pants and matching black panties, she pulled the offending garments down her legs, ducking her head under them as she pulled them past Regina's knees. The counter was cool and she groaned as Emma pulled her a little closer to the edge. A hand fell away from Emma's head and landed on the counter behind her, the other going to the top of Emma's head and pushing her down right where she needed her to be.

Emma held her legs apart, hooking her arms under her thighs as she kissed over Regina's pussy, her tongue slipping out to tease her, to taste her, but never fully licking her yet. Her breathy moans filled the kitchen and she was already so close it wouldn't take much for her to come undone, even with the way Emma was teasing her.

"Emma," Regina cried out as she watched the blonde bury herself between her legs, her tongue and lips and teeth feeling like they were everywhere all at once.

Emma moaned, the vibrations filling her whole as her tongue slipped inside of her, drinking her in as she struggled to stay on the counter, her hips twitching as Emma held on to her firmly.

"Ah," Regina gasped as Emma's agile tongue moved to circle over her clit, hard and fast and then she was coming, the room spinning as she arched her back and threw her head back, moaning out as her orgasm erupted through her body. "Emma!"

She didn't let up and Regina was panting hard as she moved her hand away from Emma's head and placed it behind her. She leaned back a little further on the countertop and looked down at Emma, watching as she licked her fully once more before her lips began to kiss up her abdomen, over her breasts, up her neck and finally meeting her lips in a slow, lazy kiss as her hands fell on Regina's hips.

"I could do that all night," Emma moaned quietly against her lips and Regina gasped as she felt the button of Emma's jeans press against her wet, throbbing clit.

"I could let you."

"Yeah?" Emma's lips curled into an adorable smile as they lost themselves in the moment they had fallen into because Emma just couldn't wait until after they'd had dessert to have exactly what she wanted.

Regina had a feeling that she _was_ dessert and that the warm apple pie she'd made earlier would go to waste.

"Yeah."

And Regina knew she'd get exactly what she wanted too, even if she was little less brash about taking it.


	2. Anniversary Gifts

Prompt: First time strap-on sex

Story: Stand alone

Timeline: Two years after s3

Warnings: None

Author's Notes: For RemarkC. Much longer than expected but because you left the first review and gave me a prompt that made me pull my hair out in the beginning, I thought I'd just run with it. I broke my own rule of keeping it under 2,000 words, but I doubt anyone is going to be complaining about that...

* * *

><p>Anniversaries were never Emma's thing, especially not since she hadn't had very many relationships, one of which resulted in being left to take the fall and landed in jail, pregnant and the other ended up being a flying monkey. She never celebrated an anniversary with Neal, their time together not nearly enough to even celebrate six months and Walsh, he asked her to marry her after eight months, they never even made it to a year.<p>

Her current relationship was one so unexpected that she spent the first three months wondering if someone had slipped one of them some kind of love potion. The first kiss had sparked something between them, something neither of them had ever felt before and after Emma realized that what they had was real, she never looked back, not at their past or her own.

So, because anniversaries were never her thing, she made a point in trying to change that just to keep Regina happy. She had planned the whole night out, all the fine little details from learning how to cook so she could surprise Regina with dinner, to the wine that cost more than she'd ever spend on a single bottle. Two gifts were bought, one exclusively for Regina and the other for both of them. It was the second gift she was a little worried about since it was something neither of them had talked about or used before.

Emma worried her bottom lip as she paced in the kitchen, stopping at the stove to check on the creamy spaghetti sauce she'd cooked up from scratch, pausing for the hundredth taste test in the last twenty minutes it'd been cooking. It tasted even better than she imagined it would and she placed the spoon on the counter and checked the pasta that was cooking on the other burner.

In the year since they'd been together, and even before that, Emma knew that Regina loved pasta, especially lasagna. She wasn't going to attempt to make lasagna, that was Regina's specialty. There was no way she'd be able to even come close to how good she could make it and it always seemed like every time she made it, it tasted better than the last time.

With the salad already made and the garlic bread cooked and warming in the oven, Emma wiped her hands on the apron and grabbed the plates. Her hands were shaking and she tried to carefully plate the pasta and pour the sauce on top, carrying them out to the dining room that was lit by candles sitting in the middle of the table and nothing else. Her heels of her Prada shoes clicked against the floor loudly as she rushed back into the kitchen to grab the bowl of pasta and the bottle of wine.

Regina would be home any minute and the closer it got to seven, the more she was starting to feel the nerves that were uncoiling inside of her. The first gift she had sitting on the table by her seat, hidden by the floral arrangement she'd picked up that afternoon. As she checked over the table, the little black box with a ribbon tied into a bow mocking her, she pulled off the apron and walked back into the kitchen to get the garlic bread out of the oven and out to the table.

Her heart fluttered as she heard the front door open and she smoothed her hands down her red dress with a smile as she walked out of the dining room to greet Regina as she came through the front door.

Regina looked angry as she pulled off her black trench coat, revealing a tight black dress she'd paired with her favourite pair of Louboutin heels. As she turned to look at Emma, her scowl turned into a brilliant smile. They met each other halfway, their lips instantly locked in a deep, passionate kiss hello. Emma's hands wandered over Regina's body, loving the feel of the dress against her body.

She kissed her with appreciation when she felt nothing under the dress, no panty lines and definitely no bra. She did manage to mostly keep her hands from wandering too much since dinner was waiting and she really didn't want to reheat it later, worrying that it would definitely not taste the same if they had to do that.

"Mmm, something smells good," Regina whispered against Emma's lingering lips. "Did you make dinner?"

"I made dinner."

"We're not going out?" Regina asked and Emma shook her head no. "Oh."

"Was that something I should've done instead?"

"No, dear, it's fine," Regina smiled and it wasn't forced in any way, yet there was lingering disappointment there. "What did you make?"

"Spaghetti," Emma replied and she worried her bottom lip as she waited for Regina's reaction. "I made the sauce. It's not one of those ones from a jar or anything."

Regina smiled again and reached for Emma's hands, their fingers gently intertwining as Emma clicked off the light in the front foyer and led Regina into the candlelit dining room. Neither said a word as Emma led her over to her seat and pulled back the chair. They shared a brief kiss before they let go of each other's hand and Regina sat down.

"It does smell delicious, Emma," Regina smiled as she looked down at the plate.

"I learned how to make it just for you," she replied, feeling the blush creep over her cheeks as Regina picked up her fork, her eyes looking at her in surprise. "I took classes and everything."

Regina didn't say another word as she lifted the first bite to her lips and moaned as she tasted it. They ate slowly, talking about their day, Henry, and more importantly their relationship, bringing up memories of how it all started between them. It was perfect in Emma's eyes because she could see just how happy Regina was there with her. When they finished, Emma stopped her from clearing away the plates from the table and she reached for the small black box that had been hidden from Regina's view.

This was one gift she knew she should be more nervous about, but she wasn't because she knew in her heart she was sure about what she was about to do, what she was about to ask Regina. What she wasn't sure of was the outcome, but even if she said no, she knew things wouldn't change between them. At least that's what she'd hoped.

Placing the box between them on the table, Emma lifted her eyes to meet Regina's and she kept her fingers on the top of the box, not allowing Regina to take it. Her fingers pulled at the ribbon, untying it and she smiled, her heart racing as she pulled open the ring box.

"I love you, Regina," she started and she blinked rapidly, realizing she had forgotten her whole speech she had planned out. "I-I can't imagine a life without you in it now. Crap, I totally forgot what I wanted to say to you. It was pretty romantic and stuff and it took me days to write it out and I—"

"Emma," Regina said softly as she stared into her eyes, effectively cutting her off from the sudden babble mode she'd launched into. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"That's my line!"

"Yes."

"Will you marry me?"

"I believe I've already said yes," Regina smirked and she surged forward, capturing Emma's lips in a long, passionate kiss they broke away from both panting softly as Emma's fingers shakily slid the ring on Regina's left ring finger.

"Regina…"

"Yes?"

"There's something else," Emma whispered and the nerves started to uncoil inside of her again. "I got _us_ something for our anniversary."

"Did you? What is it?" Regina asked and Emma groaned as she moved to stand up from the chair, Regina quickly following suit. "Are you nervous about it?"

"Who says I'm nervous?"

"I can feel you," Regina said gently as she placed a hand over Emma's heart. "You are nervous. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's perfect."

"It's upstairs. In the bedroom."

"Hmm?" Regina cocked her head to the side, her lips curling into a salacious smile as her eyes raked over Emma's body possessively. "It's where my gift for you is as well."

After they drank a second glass from the expensive bottle of wine in the kitchen, Regina spending the entire time sipping from her glass and moaning softly with every mouthful she drank, it had become a little too much for Emma and along with the nerves, her body was thrumming in anticipation for them to go upstairs and continue celebrating their anniversary. Her brain was trying to figure out what Regina's gift could possibly be. She hadn't seen any gifts hidden in the bedroom, or any of the guest rooms—she knew because she'd looked already. The box she had the gift she bought for the both of them had been hidden in the attic for weeks, one place in the entire house that Regina _never_ went into no matter what. The perfect hiding place for a gift she was still nervous about. She had moved it from the attic when Regina took Henry over to her parents an hour ago and it was sitting under the pillow on her side of the bed.

Emma poured herself a third glass, deciding she needed a little more liquid courage for this. While she and Regina were certainly active in the bedroom, it was mostly vanilla and no kink surprisingly—aside from the one time she let regina tie her to the head board with a couple of scarves. They had never used toys or props or anything of the sort, never discussed it, never felt the need to bring them into the bedroom, but Emma had been curious one day when things were slow at the station and she started looking at things on her laptop while David was taking an early lunch break.

It just took five minutes before she was imagining all the ways they could use a strap-on and just imagining Regina using it on her had her ordering one online to be delivered to Mary Margaret and David's apartment so Regina wouldn't find out about it beforehand.

"Emma, darling, perhaps you should slow down on the wine," Regina said as she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as Emma started to gulp her glass of wine back. "It is meant to be sipped, not chugged."

"I'm still nervous."

"Why? You don't need to be. I'm sure whatever this gift is, I'll love it as much as you do."

"I'm not sure, Regina."

Regina smiled as she took the wine glass from Emma's hand and wrapped her arms around her in a warm, safe embrace. "After everything we've been through, everything that has happened, it's all brought us to where we are now. You don't need to be nervous about anything with me, darling. We are, after all, engaged now, so there is no need to hold back on anything. For any reason."

"You've been holding back?"

"Simply a figure of speech."

Regina smiled at her as she moved in to capture her lips in a breathless, blazing kiss. They swayed slightly as Emma ended the kiss and she swallowed heavily as she took Regina's hand in her own and led her towards the stairs. They barely made it to the top before they were kissing again, hands grasping as they tried to make their way to their bedroom. Just as Emma was about to back Regina in the room, she felt a hand on her chest pushing her away and she broke away from Regina's lips with a gasp.

They entered the bedroom together and Emma kicked off her heels and watched Regina as she walked to the en suite and motioned with a finger she would be one moment. Once the door to the en suite clicked shut, Emma's nerves came back in full force as she stared at the pillow on her side of the bed, knowing just what was under there waiting to be brought out. She pulled the box out, just a simple little black box she hadn't bothered to wrap. She traced her fingers over the edge and looked up as she heard the en suite door open.

Her mouth dropped open as she took in the sight of Regina standing in the doorway wearing a red corset with black lace, a garter and stockings, her heels and nothing else. She looked absolutely captivating and Emma couldn't take her eyes off of her. Was that her gift? Having Regina standing before her in what she would've joked was from the Evil Queen's wardrobe?

"Wow, you look…stunning."

"Hmm?" Regina hummed as she strode across the bedroom to where Emma was standing, a titillating smile dancing over her lips. "Stunning?"

"And gorgeous," Emma replied, her heart racing as she reached out to trail her fingers over the corset, her eyes drinking in the sight of Regina's breasts nearly spilling out over the top. "And sexy and—"

Regina stopped her with a wildly wanton kiss and the wave of arousal flooded through Emma's body as Regina's hands moved to pull down the straps of her dress. Her own hands were wandering and she groaned as she slipped a hand between Regina's legs, her fingers sliding through her folds, finding she was so wet and ready for her. She teased a finger over Regina's clit and only moved for a second to be slipped out of her dress before her fingers were right back where they were, their lips and tongue devouring one another until they broke apart breathless.

"You mentioned once that you had this fantasy of making love to me wearing something just like this," Regina whispered. "I thought tonight would be the perfect night to wear this for you."

"Is that my gift?"

"No," she chuckled throatily. "Do you want it now or can I give it to you later?"

"What is it?"

"A surprise."

"Regina…" Emma laughed as she shook her head at her fiancée. Another wave of nervousness washed over her as she watched Regina moved to look down at the box sitting on top of the bed.

"Is that our gift, darling?"

"Yeah."

"Can we open it?" Regina asked with a tentative voice and Emma nodded, standing there in her matching black bra and panties, watching as Regina lifted the box from the bed and raised an eyebrow at Emma as she slid the top of the box off. "I see."

"We don't have to, I mean, I don't know how you feel about using this because we've never—and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything and I—"

"Who do you want to wear it, Emma?" Regina asked as she pulled the black strapless strap-on out of the box and held it firmly in her right hand. "Do you want me to fuck you with this? Take you from behind, hard and fast?" Regina purred as she trailed her left hand over Emma's stomach, a sudden shift in her mood turning Emma on beyond belief.

"Y-yes."

Emma watched Regina as she licked over her red lips slowly and she waited in anticipation as Regina's eyes raked over her body. With a flick of her wrist, Emma's remaining clothes were removed and she pointed to the bed with a demanding glare in her eyes. Emma complied, moving to kneel on the bed and leaned forward on to her hands, her heart fluttering in her chest as she felt both of Regina's hands trail up the backs of her thighs and grabbed her ass, hard and firm.

She moaned loudly as Regina's tongue licked her pussy fully and she gripped the comforter hard as she fought the urge to push her hips back against Regina's hot, agile tongue. She felt the vibrations against her clit as Regina moaned throatily, fully enjoying herself and letting it be heard. As she slipped two dexterous fingers inside of Emma, she urged her to move towards the center of the bed as she crawled up on the bed behind her, her fingers thrusting in and out of her slowly, drawing out a small orgasm before she deftly removed them.

"How do you want this?" Regina whispered as she leaned forward and placed soft, light kisses along Emma's lower back.

"However you want to take me," Emma breathed, her whole body nearly shuddering as she could feel the rubber phallus sliding against her pussy.

Regina was hesitant and Emma looked back at her over her shoulder, smiling at her and she nodded her head, indicating that she was ready. God was she ever ready. She moaned and bit her bottom lip as she felt the tip slip inside of her slowly. Regina's hands gripped on to her hips and she heard a sharp intake of breath before Regina pulled her back, slamming the rubber phallus hard and deep inside of her.

"Fuck," Emma cried out as it filled her and her arms shook as she struggled to stay upright on her hands.

Regina slowly slid out from inside of her, pausing for a second before sliding it back inside of her, a stark contrast to the first initial thrust. Still hesitant, Regina's movements were awkward until Emma started moving her hips back against hers, struggling to find a rhythm.

"How does it feel?" Emma asked quietly, knowing that the end that was inside of Regina was pressing up against her g-spot every time she thrust inside of her. "Regina?"

"It feels incredible."

"Fuck, Regina, I need you to go harder, faster," Emma said quickly, moving her hips against Regina's still hesitant thrusts. "Please…" She pleaded, her pussy aching.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

Regina moaned quietly as she slid back deep inside of Emma, her hips jerking as she rolled them against her. With every quick thrust, her hips began to settle into a rhythm but it was neither hard or fast like Emma needed it to be and she was growing frustrated as her clit throbbed and she was aching for release. Regina's grip on her hips tightened as she started to go faster, harder, burying the rubber phallus deep inside of Emma, eliciting throaty moans and gasps as her arms gave out and she fell forward. Regina nearly stopped before Emma pushed back into her, encouraging her to keep going.

The room sounded with their cries of pleasure as Regina pounded into Emma, not letting up even as Emma screamed out her name, her orgasm imminent. She reached up with her right hand, her fingers sliding over her own clit before she felt Regina's hand on top of hers, pulling her hand away and slipping her fingers over her clit hard and fast. Emma gripped at the comforter with both hands, her body shuddering as her orgasm flooded through her body rigorously.

"Regina…" She groaned as she felt her slip out of her with ease and she felt Regina's tongue lightly licking over her pussy, her hole clenching as she slipped it inside of her, drinking her in. "Oh god, fuck, don't stop."

She felt like she was spinning as Regina fucked her slow, her tongue sliding in deep and her thumb circling over her clit. Emma pushed back against her, needing more of her as her orgasm rolled through her body, another building deep inside of her, filling her body with a warmth of arousal. Just as she was about to reach the edge, Regina pulled back completely.

"Regina—"

"Turn around," she huskily demanded, her voice thick with desire.

Emma slid forward, panting as she laid on her stomach for a moment, her body feeling spent as she tried to catch her breath. Regina's warm hands smoothed over her back and she sighed contently at the feel of her lover's hands on her. She turned on to her side as Regina laid next to her and she kissed over her lips, tasting herself and she smiled lazily as she ran her fingers over Regina's bare hip, her fingers teasing over the garter straps.

"I love you."

"I love you," Regina said softly. "I want to make love to you."

"You just did."

"That was fucking you," she replied bluntly before repeating herself again. "I want to make love to you, darling."

"Mmm," Emma smiled as she rolled on to her back and pulled Regina on top of her. While she loved the visual appeal of Regina wearing this particular outfit, she needed to feel all of her against her, skin against skin. "Can you…take this off?" She asked as she tugged on the edge of the corset, her fingers moving to trail over the smooth skin on Regina's back. "Can't you just magic this away? I need to feel all of you right now."

"Your wish," Regina whispered, pausing to deliver a delicious kiss, "is my command."

In an instant, the corset, the garter and the stockings were gone and Regina was slipping the rubber phallus inside of Emma as their lips met again, their bodies pressed close together, skin against skin. Regina reached for Emma's leg, hooking her hand around the back of her knee, raising it up as she pushed into her slowly and deeply, their hips rocking together in perfect synchrony.

They kissed hungrily as Regina picked up the pace until she was pounding into her hard and fast. She watched as Regina leaned back and spread her legs wider, her hands on one of her knees and the other bracing herself against the bed as she continued to fuck her like this wasn't the first time they were experiencing this together.

The sight of Regina was almost too much for Emma, seeing her this way, watching her face contour as she came suddenly and yet she didn't stop, her hips jerking with every thrust, pushing Emma closer to the edge. Emma murmured Regina's name, her back arching off the bed as Regina leaned forward, her lips instantly kissing over her neck.

Emma lifted her hips off the bed, changing the angle completely and she came undone in that moment and she grasped on to Regina, pulling her lips away from her neck to kiss her with feverous, wanton desire. They broke apart, their breaths spilling over kiss-swollen lips as their eyes locked in a loving, lustful gaze. She reached up to cup Regina's face with both hands and she kissed her again, soft and slow, savouring the taste of Regina's mouth against her own.

"Don't," Emma said as she felt Regina move to pull out from inside of her. "Not yet."

"Emma," she sighed softly, her eyes searching Emma's before she smiled at her and let out a rather loud shriek as Emma suddenly rolled them over until she was on top and Regina lay beneath her. "Emma…"

She grinned salaciously down at her as she reached over to the bedside table and pulled open the small drawer. She trailed her fingers over the cold metal handcuffs before picking them up and sitting back, straddling Regina's hips, the rubber phallus still buried inside them both.

"You can't be serious."

"I am deadly serious," Emma replied as she lifted both of Regina's hands up above her head and towards the headboard. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

She smiled as she clicked one cuff around Regina's left wrist and as she moved forward, she slipped off of Regina to cuff the other hand on to the bar that ran over the top of the headboard. Regina's eyes were dangerously dark as she looked down at her and she licked over her lips as she moved to climb off the bed.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"Looking for one of your scarves."

"Why?"

"You know why."

Regina moaned quietly as Emma disappeared into the walk-in closet. She plucked one of the silk scarves, a red one, off the shelf and walked back out, taking in the sight of Regina on their bed, ready and waiting for her. She knelt on the bed beside her and tied the scarf around her head, covering her eyes. It wasn't the first time they'd done this and she knew how much Regina loved not being able to see, just feel.

"As much as I loved you fucking me," Emma whispered as she trailed a single fingertip down Regina's body slowly, lightly, eliciting a breathy sigh from her lover. She eased the strapless strap-out out from inside of Regina and tossed it to the side of the bed before moving to kneel between Regina's spread legs. "I need to taste you."

Emma inhaled sharply as she trailed the same single finger across Regina's pubic bone, watching with appreciative eyes the way her pussy clenched in anticipation of what she would do next. Using her thumb, she circled over Regina's clit, her eyes trailing up Regina's body, watching every in of her react to her touch. She reached with her free hand for the strapless strap-on, finding it a little difficult to fit it to herself with one hand, but she didn't want Regina knowing she was going to fuck her with it until she slammed it inside of her hard.

She ducked her head down, taking one long, slow lick over Regina's pussy, her tongue slipping between wet folds, covered in Regina's arousal. She moaned at the taste of her, drinking her in completely. She took a moment just to devour her, to slide her tongue inside her deeply, yet teasing her in the way Regina had teased her when she first climbed on to the bed on all fours.

"Emma!" Regina cried out into the room, her hands pulling against the handcuffs and she grunted in frustration as Emma leaned back, her hot breath spilling over her core.

She said not a word as she shifted closer to Regina and spread her legs further apart, watching as a breath hitched in Regina's chest as she waited for what was coming next. Emma grabbed the strap-on and she moaned as she felt the part inside of her shift and rub against her g-spot as she guided the tip to Regina's pussy. She teased her hole for a moment, watching as Regina's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Can I fuck you?" Emma whispered, watching and waiting as Regina lay still and quiet.

After a few silent moments, Regina nodded her head and whispered her reply. "Yes."

Emma paused, suddenly lost in her own thoughts, wondering why they hadn't tried this months ago. It was purely erotic and she knew that this was going to become a regular occurrence with them, especially on nights they could be completely alone in the house as they were tonight, because they would need the privacy completely, especially since Emma planned to make Regina cum screaming her name and begging her not to stop.

She slid inside of Regina slowly and stilled, her hair spilling over her shoulders as she leaned forward, hovering over Regina's body as she gave her a moment to get used to the feel of the pliable phallus buried deep inside of her.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she lost herself in the thoughts of all the ways she wanted to take Regina, to fuck her, to make love to her. She rose her hips a little and thrust down, the move deriving a cry of pleasure to spill past Regina's parted lips. Finding a pace that suited them both was a lot easier this time around and she surged forward, her lips landing on Regina's neck and wishing she could feel her lover's hands grasping at her back like she did whenever they made love and Emma was on top.

"Emma, I want to see you," Regina moaned as Emma nipped at her pulse point before licking over the bruising flesh. "Please, darling, I need to see you."

"Okay," Emma breathed across her skin, her breath coming in short bursts as she reached up to tug the scarf away from Regina's eyes. "How does it feel?"

"Better than it did when I was fucking you," Regina said in a rush, her hips rolling as Emma continued to fuck her steadily. "Don't stop."

"Are you close?"

"Yes."

"Fuck," Emma grunted as she leaned back and gripped Regina's hips with both hands, raising her up and holding her as she pummelled inside of her.

And suddenly Regina's hands were free and pulling her down by her shoulders, kissing her deeply as they both came undone together. Emma groaned quietly as she slipped out from inside of her and pulled the strapless strap-out out of herself. She laid to Regina's right side, laying her head on her bare chest and listened to the rapid beat of her lover's heart.

Their fingers lazily traced over each other's heated skin and Emma closed her eyes, smiling contently as Regina laced her fingers through her hair. She shifted until they lay face to face and Emma couldn't help but pepper feather light kisses all over Regina's face and ended with a gentle kiss to her lips.

"This is the best anniversary ever," Emma whispered, feeling Regina's lips curl into a smile as she kissed her again. "So, what did you think?"

"About our gift?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow as Emma nodded her head. "I think…" Regina trailed off as the tips of her fingers traced over Emma's hard nipple, rolling the tip between her fingers. "I think that there was absolutely no reason for you to be nervous, darling."

"I realize that," she smirked and that earned her a hard pinch to her nipple. "You're forgetting something."

"Am I?"

"A gift? My gift?" Emma pouted and Regina quickly kissed it away before sliding out of Emma's embrace and off the bed. She watched her walk over to the dresser and pull open a drawer. Leaning up on her elbows, she saw that Regina had a very similar box to the one Emma's gift was in before in her hand and she walked back over to the bed with a wide grin on her face. "What's this?"

"Open it."

Emma sat up and took the box from her as Regina grinned widely, waiting for her to open her gift. Emma laughed and with a shake of her head she pulled off the top of the box and looked inside.

"You didn't!"

"It seems like we both had the same idea," Regina laughed as Emma picked up an almost identical strapless strap-on, only it was purple and there was a small button on the underside of it. "This one vibrates."

_Fuck._

"God, I love you," Emma laughed as she pulled Regina back down on the bed.

"And I love you."

"Do you think we can convince Henry to stay at my parents' house for the rest of the weekend?" Emma asked. "Because I think we're going to need the whole weekend to fully appreciate this anniversary gift."


End file.
